Crimson peace
by legansimay
Summary: Rated for Sucicide and possible character death-Seto Kaiba has been going through the worst of his young life; his younger brother has run away, and even the girl he gave his heart to left him, now what does he have left?
1. Bleeding From the Inside

Ok ppls I have to tell you one thing before I write this story; under no circumstances do I hate seto Kaiba! Oh and this story has suicide thoughts and violence.

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, but as everyone knows, PLEASE WRITE ME IN A PICE OF YOU WILL IF YOU DO OWN YUGIOH!

Seto's POV

"Kaiba, your heart is covered in ice! How could I ever love someone like you!"

The words replayed in my mind; Tea Gardner, the only person I had ever loved, trusted sense Mokuba, had left me for my rival, Yami Motou. But that had been months ago, and now the eyes that had struck fear into the hearts of the human soul had turned dull and lifeless. There was no reason to live anymore, no reason to keep fighting the forces that wanted him dead, hell if a murderer came into the room with a gun, I'd tell him to shoot me before he said one word. I was nothing, and will never be anything, no one could ever love me, no one. I sighed as I stood up from my bed and walked over to my desk, a few old pictures and a laptop sat ontop of it's mahogany silky surface, and instead of reaching for the laptop that only six months ago would have been his best friend, he reached for one of the old pictures, one with him, Mokuba, and tea eating ice creamout in the garden, that was the day before Mokuba left. I looked into his gray-blue eyes and unwantingly remembered my last moments with him.

Flash back

"_Seto, how could you? How could you!" Mokuba was standing on the balcony of the third floor, tears streaming down his face, his black locks of hair plasered to his face as the rain pelted down, yet I did nothing except stare at a computer screan, trying to block out his little brothers acusations. _

"_Seto I trusted you! I TRUSTED YOU! And what do you do! You tell me that you don't have 5 minutes for your little brother! Seto,if you don't have time for me, then maybe I don't have time for you, maybe I should just leave, that way you'd have all the time in the world for your girfriend and your computer! HA! I bet you wouldn't notice my body for weeks if I lept off this balcony right now and died, in fact seto, I bet that you wouldn't care if I was dead."_

_I looked upfrom my computer screan only to see Mokuba at my bedrooms door, tears streaming down his face, as he said his last words, "Good bye Kaiba, I hope your happy." Then he ran out of my room and slamed the door. _

End Falshback

"I'm so sorry Mokuba, I'm so sorry." I said as one of my may tears fell onto that picture of Mokuba eating his ice cream.

Serenity's POV

I saw him yesterday, at lunch. He seams more dead than alive, I wish I could talk to him, but Tea, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Duke forbid me. I wish they could see how much he hurts inside, I can see it, and I want to make the hurting go away, I want to fill the hole that Mokuba and Tea left, and even though it seems like an impossible task, I know I can do it. But Joey attacked me last time I said his name in front of him, and I really can't afford to be kicked out of the house right now, I mean ever sense mom and dad died, life's been really hard. Joey works at the pizzaria so he can pay for dates with his girlfriend and pay the bills on the appartnment, while I use every spare minute of my time doing odd jobs for neighbors or looking for a job in the paper, so I can help joey with the bills, and it usually doesn't get us much.

But sometimes I wonder, is it worth having your brother support tea's leaving kiaba just after Mokuba left him. I know it's not right. And I know I need to help him before things get worse, unless they already have, the thought makes me shiver in fear.

"Seto hold on, I'm coming" I whispered into the air as I ran out of our small apartment, ignoring the crys of my brother and his friends as I made my way to the Kaiba mansion, oblivious the screams and shouts of the civilians around me as I ran though the busy sidewalks.

Kaiba's POV

I stood infront of the bathroom mirror, stareing at my reflection, thinking, 'is this really the man that said he could live without them? Is this really the man who ignored his brother for months on end and gave some girl his heart while she stomped it into pieces on the cold cement ground?' "No," I said, "this is the man that has no reason to live, and therefore is obsolete." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a knife, it's handle shaped like a dragon with sapphire eyes and a pitch black body, and this would be the item that would finally end his never ending nightmare. I immeadiately pressed the knife into my wrist, the faint outline of past cuttings visible on his wrist. I pulled the knife away and watched as the cool crimson liquid immerged from the pale white scar covered skin on his wrist. 'it will all be over soon,' I thought as I made my way over to my computer to type one last thing before I died.

To everyone I ever knew- 

_I'm sorry for all I have done wrong, I hope now that I'm gone you'll be able to forgive me, and if you ever find Mokuba again, tell him he was right, and I wish I could have been the brother he deserved, Tea, I wish I would have been better to you, your right my heart was covered in ice, but then youalready knew that, I hope your love life with Yami is all you wish it to be, even if I loved you with all of my heart, but I woun't cry anymore as my breaths get shorter and my body goes numb, I just have one more thing to say to you all, I am sorry I tried to love, and I'm sorry I hurt the ones I loved the most, good bye Mokuba Serenity Joey Tea Yami Yugi Ryou Bakura Mai ._

_Seto Kaiba, _

_A man living without a life_

_A man with a heart of ice_

_A man with no one to love_

_Ever_

And then everything started spinning and I blacked out, but not before I saw an auburn haired woman run into the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Good, Or Bad? Tell me, oh and just to let you ppl know, I reply to EVERY reviewer that reviews my story, and I don't leave out any… so, lets see, how about we go three reviews and you get a chappie, does that work?


	2. Lost

OK sry it's taken a while to do this story, but I have a huge evil test at school called the WASL, and It's taking up a LOT of my time…but at least I'm still writing this..

Reviews:

Felicia- Yep, well I'm finally updating! Yay me! I'll try to update faster this time! Sry again and here ya go!

Annabelle- I HOPE HE DOESN'T DIE TOO! LETS YELL AT THE AUTHOR IF HE DOES DIE!… wait… I am the author… hehehe… THX FOR LOVING MY STORY!

Artsy Sheep- Don't wory… it gets less sad… but lets just say joeys gonna be MAD…

845349858934859356873495019893495918405801501490591409501940591049541968

Serenitys POV

Kaiba's Room

Crimson. Blood. It was everywhere, and Seto Kaiba was the source. "SETO!" I ran over to his desk, and grabbed his wrist; the pulse was there… but barely. 'Please god PLEASE let him live!'

I ran away from Kaiba's room into his bathroom, desperately looking for anything that might help him. 'Aspirin, toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, shaving crème, AHAH! First aid kit! I grabbed the Kit and ran as fast as I could back the desk.

There was more blood than I ever thought could come from a human body on the desk near Seto, but I didn't bother cleaning it up, right now, Seto Kaiba was the only person I cared about. 'Please Seto, don't give up, be strong, you can make it through this!'

1 hour later

Seto was now laying down in his bed, his arms bandaged to the elbows and blood faintly seen through the wrap, I was by Seto's desk, trying to clean up as much blood as I could before it stained the beautiful mahogany desk, the carpet however, was doomed, that stain was never coming out. 'I don't care about the carpet really, I just want Seto to make it through this, he's not bleeding anymore, but he did loose a lot of blood… Oh Seto couldn't you have waited ten more minutes?' I glanced at the computer screen for a second and saw the words, to everyone I ever knew. Immediately I knew that this was Kaiba's suicide note. 'Did Kaiba even know my name? I mean I think he called me the dog's sister a few times, but I don't think he ever called me my name; Serenity. But I might as well.'

To everyone I ever knew- 

_I'm sorry for all I have done wrong, I hope now that I'm gone you'll be able to forgive me, and if you ever find Mokuba again, tell him he was right, and I wish I could have been the brother he deserved, Tea, I wish I would have been better to you, your right my heart was covered in ice, but then you already knew that, I hope your love life with Yami is all you wish it to be, even if I loved you with all of my heart, but I won't cry anymore. As my breaths get shorter and my body goes numb, I just have one more thing to say to you all, I am sorry I tried to love, and I'm sorry I hurt the ones I loved the most, good bye Mokuba Serenity Joey Tea Yami Yugi Ryou Bakura Mai ._

_Seto Kaiba, _

_A man living without a life_

_A man with a heart of ice_

_A man with no one to love_

_Ever_

I felt a tear fall from my eyes, "he did know my name."

Seto's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room, my arms felt like they were on fire, and my head felt like it was 1,000 pounds, but I wasn't dead. 'Why wouldn't they let me die?' Slowly I sat up, my vision was foggy, and I couldn't see strait, but everything looked like it had a white glow, especially a figure sitting at my desk. The figure I had deccieded, must be an angel. Her auburn hair seemed heavenly and the white glow around her only supported my suspicions, but what really told me that she must be an angel, was her eyes. They were brown and shiny, full of life, yet sadness and worry were expressed in them. I managed to breathe one word before I drifted back into my unconscious state, "Thanks."

Serenity's POV

(I know I'm switching a lot)

"Thanks." I heard the weak hoarse deep voice, even though it was just above a whisper, and I snapped my head up just in time to see Seto falling back to his bed, once again, unconscious. 'Why did he say thanks?'

490rq84058q0348-259894385902 4859048905249850948504850984509485908059384

Ok ppls I have to go to bed now or my mom and dad are gonna get mad… it's kinda late… 10:55 PM…. And I have school tomorrow! Oh and before I write the next chappie, I would like to have 4 reviews… or something close to that…

Review plz!


End file.
